


He’s Made His Choice

by happysarcasm



Series: andi’s mcyt fics [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Attempt at Humor, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Falling out, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, How do I tag this one, Mild Language, No Romance, Trauma, obviosuly, set in the “tommy burnt down gogys lesbian cottagecore house” arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm
Summary: Tubbo requests to speak with Tommy about the meeting with Dream that had just concluded. Tommy learns that  L’manburg has been given an ultimatum— give up Tommy’s disk, or give up Tommy.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: andi’s mcyt fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	He’s Made His Choice

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i just wanted to write a fic about how got damn ANXIOUS i am about december 2nd hhhh. i really liked writing this one, so, enjoy!

“Tubbo, you said you wanted to see me?”

Tommy stepped into the camarvan with cautious curiosity, glancing at his best friend standing across the table from him. The iron door shut behind him with a slam, leaving the boys in the van alone.

The shorter of the two started with a resigned sigh. “Yeah Tommy, I needed to uh— speak to you? About...recent happenings.” Tubbo’s words were laced with apprehension. He looked up at Tommy with a stern, yet worried expression on his face, motioning for Tommy to stand at the other side of the table.

Arms crossed, Tommy made his way to the oak table in the middle of the room. He waited for Tubbo to continue, tapping his foot on the wooden floor. A tense silence festered in the small space of the van.

Tubbo took in a sharp breath before elaborating. “So. As you know..the meeting with Dream and George concluded a couple hours ago.” Tommy gave a nod. “And, you weren’t exactly _there_ , so, I thought I would give you the rundown!” 

Tubbo’s smile was strained and nervous, worsening Tommy’s anxiety about the situation. He tried not to let the worry show on his face or become audible if he spoke, so he resigned himself to staying quiet for now. Worrying Tubbo was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

The president ran a hand through his unruly hair, huffing out a breath. “Just so you know, we all— the cabinet tried our best to resolve this as peacefully and fairly as we could. I’m sure you know that already but I just wanted to _confirm_ with you-“

“It’s ok, Tubbo, I get it.” Tommy cut the other off, trying to get him back on topic. His friend nodded, shifting his gaze between the tabletop, the window, and Tommy.

Tubbo cleared his throat. “Uh, thank you. So, the meeting was going well, but, y’know Big Q and his, uh...outbursts?” The boy paused for a split second to adjust his overcoat. “Well, George ended up saying something that set him off on a rant, then Dream got involved trying to stop him, which made Quackity even MORE angry, then _Fundy_ started arguing because— well, that’s his fiancé, y’know?”

Throughout Tubbo’s explanation, Tommy became increasingly more concerned. What if Quackity ended up setting off another war between the two nations? Would someone be executed again? What if his disks were on the line again??

“-But! But, we eventually managed to calm him down and we continued the meeting as normal!” Tubbo flashed a small smile at his friend, which faltered and fell off his expression almost immediately. “And then…” The boy trailed off, suddenly very interested in a pattern on the table.

“..Then..what?” Tommy spoke in a soft tone towards the other, urging him to continue talking.

Another few seconds passed before Tubbo started to speak again. “Then..after a few more minutes, Dream presented me— presented us with an ultimatum.” 

Tommy pressed his lips into a thin line upon hearing his words. He knew from past experience that ultimatums, especially from Dream, were never good.

Tubbo took a deep breath. “Uh, h-he said that—…” His tone was grave, and his words were slightly hurried. “He said that either..we give up the disk you gave me. O— or!” Tubbo paused. “...Or we exile you from New L’manburg. Permanently.”

Another silence stretched out between the two. Tommy let out an incredulous sound between a scoff and a laugh. 

“He’s serious?” Tommy replied with a raised eyebrow. All Tubbo did in response was nod while fidgeting with his hands. “He can’t expect us to actually follow through with that.” Tommy laughed through his words with an air of disbelief.

The other boy looked back up at him. “Well, Tommy, we kind of _have to pick_ one of the options he gave us if we don’t want a huge fucking war on our hands.” Tubbo put his head in his hands while speaking, obviously stressed from the current situation. 

“Or we can just. Not do that? I— I mean we can just say “No, no, Dream, no war today, no thank you, Dream.” and be on our way!” Tommy spoke in the rushed tone he used to indicate he was starting another one of his bits, wheezing out small laughs while speaking.

Tubbo held a hand up to silence him. “To- Tommy, this isn’t something you can joke your way out of. This is Dream threatening war on us again. He’s given us two decisions and we need to pick one fucking QUICK.” He stared at Tommy and spoke with more hostility than was probably intended.

Tommy started playing with the sleeves of the jacket around his waist. He was still legally on probation and stripped of his vp title and power, so he really wouldn’t have much of a say in this if it were anyone else. 

But this is Tubbo, his right-hand-man, stay-together-no-matter-what Tubbo! He knew him like the back of his hand, surely he wouldn’t play into Dream’s game, his _little war_. Tubbo was more intelligent than people gave him credit for. They could figure a way out of this together.

Tommy looked back at his friend when he heard a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry for being a little short with you, but surely you can understand why, right? I— I’m a sixteen year old in charge of an entire nation on the verge of war right now! You can understand why I’m a _bit_ stressed, yeah?” Tubbo had a forced smile on his face while speaking. Tommy continued playing with the jacket sleeves and responded with a nod. 

“But, I wouldn’t call you here just to tell you about things that directly involve you just to send you away. I wanted to ask for your input.” 

Tommy smiled at the other. Of course he predicted right! Like the back of his hand.

“Ah, I appreciate the consideration, Big T.” Tubbo laughed quietly at the nickname and Tommy’s smile grew wider. “Obviously, we’re in some deep shit. It’s either my citizenship in L’manburg..or the disk that we have.” 

The blonde bit the inside of his cheek in contemplation. Was there a loophole to this that he hasn’t thought of yet?

“...Did he specify which disk he wanted?” Tommy asked with caution. 

Tubbo answered with exhaustion clear in his voice. “He wants Mellohi, Tommy.” 

A small “fuck” escaped him as he went back to thinking. Another sigh came from across the table as Tommy focused back on his friend.

“Tommy, I really don’t think there’s anyway around the problem this time.” Tubbo was clearly apologetic when speaking, making pangs of guilt ring out within Tommy. “It’s either you, the disk, or very possibly the entire nation. Again.” His head dropped to look at the tabletop.

The younger boy stood still, contemplating and thinking over all of their options. In the end, he found that L’manburg had less tools, less leverage, less materials, less…just less. Tubbo was right, there was no loophole that guaranteed their success. Shit.

He needed those disks. He had fought for L’manburg time and time again, only to get it stolen away. Tommy loved this place, he really did, but what’s the point in staying if it’s going to keep getting threatened, if his life— if his _family’s_ lives are constantly in danger?

Those disks are his number one priority. L’manburg is in good hands, he knew that. Quackity could get another shot as vice president, Fundy could get the recognition he so desperately wanted, his people could be safe, for once. Tommy knows when his presence isn’t wanted.

He made his decision. 

“Tubbo, I think you should exile me.” He saw Tubbo snap his gaze back to him, wearing an expression of pure disbelief. He started walking over to where Tommy stood at the other side of the plank, trailing his hand behind him on top of the wooden surface.

“ **Exile you**? Tommy, you can’t be serious, I’m not going to let you be banished from L’manburg _again_! If I order your exile then Dream will see to it that you won’t take so much as a step on L’manburg territory.” Tubbo was in front of him now, searching Tommy’s face for any sign of comedy or sarcasm.

The taller just put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Tubbo, I have another base now, this won’t be like last time. I have materials, trustworthy allies, and-last time I checked-you’re not a crazy, senile dictator.” Tommy chuckled through his words in a half assed attempt to cheer up the other, but to no avail. 

Tubbo sputtered at Tommy’s insistence. “Tommy. You do realize the impact this would have on..everything?! Wilbur wouldn’t be there with you this time around, and- and _Techno_ , he—“

“I’m aware that Wilbur isn’t going to be there, and I know Techno’s not in the best mood right now, but I can’t risk losing another one of my disks. I won’t be able to go back, but it’s a risk that I’m willing to take, Tubbo.” Tommy turned around to leave the van and let the conversation be over with, but Tubbo reached for his wrist and held on with an iron grip. 

“Stop talking about that like it’s actually happening! I know those disks are..really important to you, but voluntarily having your citizenship revoked for that?! Tommy, that’s insane!” Tubbo was borderline pleading with the other to reconsider his decision. 

Tommy didn’t falter under Tubbo’s words, no matter how much guilt and hurt was piling up in the back of his mind. 

“Tubbo. I promise I’ll be fine. I’d rather have my disks than stay in a nation where I don’t feel trusted enough to make my own damn decisions, without having to report my every fucking move to an authority.” 

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Tommy let some of his bitterness seep through while he spoke, the pent up negativity allowing itself to be heard by both parties. 

The shorter boy was quiet for what felt like hours, staring through Tommy as if he wasn’t there at all. 

Eventually, a monotone laugh came from the teen, holding no sign of amusement. His eyes went downcast to the floor. 

“Y’know, that— what you said kind of reminds me of something..someone else once told me?” Tubbo spoke up with a hushed voice. “It’s— I think it went something like..”I’d rather rul—“ 

“Oh, Tubbo, don’t—“ 

“—rather rule alone tha-“ 

“Tubbo, you know I didn’t mean it like—“ 

“Something like _“I would rather rule alone than with you”.”_

The two boys cut each other off until Tubbo got the dreaded statement out. Tommy stared at his ally with a steely gaze. 

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “...You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Neither budged from their spots, seemingly rooted to the oak floor. 

Tubbo tilted his head to the left. “But you can't deny it has a similar tone, no?” His voice was watery and ever quiet. 

“...I’m just a teenager, what do you want from me? You can’t expect me not to do or say shit that people may not like.” Tommy crossed his arms and glanced out of the white window of the van, the tall obsidian borders blocking any view of the actual outside. 

Tubbo let out a noise between a laugh and a scoff. “Well, I’m a teenager too. What do you want from me?” 

It stayed dead silent for maybe a minute after. 

Tubbo finally let out a breath and made a slow walk toward the iron door. “If exile’s what you want, then I’d suggest packing your things sooner rather than later. Dream expected a decision by tomorrow evening.” His shaking hand made a move for the button lodged on the wall. “I’ll make sure to hold a leaving party for you. If that’s what you call it.” 

He turned over his shoulder at the younger teen. “Don’t do anything that’ll get you killed until tomorrow.” 

Tommy’s arms tightened across his chest. “Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.” Neither of them knew which statement he was referring to. Tubbo paused, looking like he was searching for anything else to say, before silently leaving the camarvan. 

After the other had left, Tommy turned and slumped back against the table, running his hands through his hair. God, why did he have to escalate that? If he had just kept himself in check, then maybe Tubbo would still be here— 

Tommy felt himself breathing harder. Looking down, his jeans were stained with droplets of..water? 

It became clear to Tommy that the water falling on his clothes were actually tears falling from his eyes when he reached for his face. He didn’t bother to wipe them away right now, instead trying to catch his breath enough to breathe properly. 

A soft knocking was heard after a few seconds, and Tommy immediately reached up to his face to scrub the offending tears from his skin. “Uh— one second!” His voice broke while trying to stall for time. 

“Wh— Tommy? Is it just you in there?” Tommy heard Quackity’s voice from the other side of the iron door. He scrambled to his feet, trying to get rid of any evidence of his current state. 

Tommy rushed to press the button for the older teen, pushing past him into the front of the van. “Erm— what’s up Big Q?” He didn’t bother to try and smile at the other, knowing it would make his act less convincing. 

“Uh, nothing much Tommy, I just-..it’s just that, uh- is Tubbo ok?” Tommy couldn’t look the other in the eye then. “I saw him kinda storm out of here, he looked kinda shit.” Quackity looked Tommy up and down. If he noticed anything out of the ordinary, he chose not to speak up about it. 

“Oh, he may just be having an off day. Y’know being the president and all that shit.” Tommy unconsciously let out a tiny huff of laughter. Quackity seemed to brighten at the sign of amusement. 

“Yeah, yeah..well if anything’s up you can always just send him over to me for some of that good shit, y’know?” Quackity fell into his “Bit Voice” halfway through his statement, trying to lighten the mood. 

Tommy chucked at the low-tier joke, spirits rising just a little. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure he knows about “the good stuff” already, Big Q.” He got up to fully exit the van. “I’ll be in my house for the next good while in case you need me.” 

Quackity bounded out of the van before him, waving goodbye with a final jab at the drug dealer bit, leaving Tommy standing on the steps of the van. He found that he didn’t feel like walking anywhere just yet. Sitting down on the steps, he replayed the discussion with Tubbo in his mind. 

Tommy didn’t regret his decision to be exiled, He’s made his choice, and so had Tubbo. They both needed to live with that, no matter how much Tommy resented it, resented this way of life. 

He’d have to take this in stride, and wait for his final going away party. 

**Author's Note:**

> angst is my brand baby what can i say


End file.
